1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to communication devices. More particularly, the invention concerns handles for communication devices which optimize user experience by eliminating typical usability issues found with conventional carrying handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many communication devices known in the art. Some of these communication devices include handles for enabling a user to carry the same. The handles are fixedly secured to the housing of the communication device. As such, the handles have a static position relative to the housing, and therefore are not optimized for certain applications (e.g., military applications).